


what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him

by mumsywrites



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Modern Era, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: Unbeknownst to his father, Zagreus works at "Mount Olympus," a nearby strip joint with a reputation.Thanatos, a prized worker at Lord Hades' company, visits the club and finds himself smitten for the "Prince of the Underworld."(snippets of a stripper au - potential to build into something bigger)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117
Collections: Rose's Birthday Collection 2021





	1. tremolo

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote these two "chapters" for my friend [Rose's](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets) birthday drabble event! We kinda brainstormed and spitballed some ideas together and I wrote these on the fly. Might build it into something more! But for now, enjoy.

Work seems like a Death Sentence today. And not just because the monotonous task of responding to emails and filling out billing reports normally feels that way. Thanatos’ mind is elsewhere. Stuck on the memory of his night at _Mount Olympus_.

The way “The Prince of the Underworld” rolled his hips in that skimpy little thong. The way he locked eyes with Thanatos, pursing his lips mere inches at him from the edge of the stage. The way his body wrapped around the pole so effortlessly; at each turn, his dual colored gaze caught Than’s every time, holding him under some sort of spell.

His voice, his hair, his arms. Than wanted him that night and still wants him now.

“Good afternoon, Father.”

Thanatos nearly jumps out of seat at the sound of that voice, the deep purr from last night haunting not just his memory, but now his physical being. In his own office, no less.

He turns, that shock of dark hair paired with a button up top, enough of it undone to reveal the pale curve of a collar bone. The sleeves of his dark blazer are rolled up, much like the worst of the Silicon Valley elites.

He’s standing at Lord Hades’ desk, casually leaning an elbow along the edge of it. The tension between him and the Boss is palpable, both of their eyes thin and though they don’t raise their voices, Thanatos can tell the conversation is strained.

Thanatos sinks back into his seat, staring at the screen spelling out nothing he can comprehend at this moment.

_“Good afternoon, Father…”_

The Prince of the Underworld. Lord Hades’ _son_. The sour feeling in his stomach rises up to his throat. He put dollar bills in his boss’ son’s _g-string_ the previous night.

And now he’s here.

“Be quick about it, Boy. They’re busy at work.”

“I won’t be long at all, Father. Just going to introduce myself.”

Than’s heart is trembling in his chest with each step the Prince of the Underworld makes on the thin carpet with his high-end, designer shoes. If only Than knew his damn name so that he wouldn’t have to keep thinking of him by his strip club stage name.

“You seem hard at work.”

Leaning on the edge of the cheap cubicle, the Prince of the Underworld raises a brow, the one above his eye that shines verdantly bright.

“Zagreus, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He steps aside to offer Than a hand, slender fingers tipped with that devilish shade of black, shimmering red sparkles as they catch the light.

“Thanatos.”

Zagreus hums, taking Than’s hand in a firm shake. His slim fingers are warm, bringing life to the deadly chill that normally settles in Thanatos’ hands on a dull work day.

“I didn’t know the Prince of the Underworld had a name.”

“Shhh…”

Zagreus narrows his eyes, a devious smirk spreading across his face. He takes Than’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle with hardly a sound.

“Father doesn’t know about my position at _Mount Olympus_ ,” he whispers, the heat of his breath dancing over the small spots of wet left on Than’s skin. “And what Daddy doesn’t know,” he spreads Thanatos’ fingers, singling one out, “won’t hurt him.”

The glide of Zagreus’ lip along Than’s finger sends a shock down his spine, until Zagreus takes the tip into his mouth, suckling ever so gently.

Thanatos stands frozen, unable to move, unable to blink. It seems like an eternity passes before his finger is free from Zagreus’ mouth and the Prince of the Underworld moves on to the next cubicle with nothing but a wink.


	2. poco a poco

It’s slight, just a brush of skin against skin beneath the sheets. But it’s enough to ease Than into a sense of calm.

Not like he needs it.

He’s lying in bed beside Zagreus, their routine as natural as his own heartbeat:

Clock out of work, head to the strip club, watch Zag dance, leave hand in hand, stay up all night having sex.

His heart flutters in his chest as Zagreus brushes a finger against Thanatos’ knuckle. Just a little touch, but it’s enough.

“Why _should_ I be burdened with my Father’s legacy?”

He’s on this topic again, but Thanatos listens as intently as always; it’s a surprise to hear this perspective on the Boss.

Yes, Lord Hades may be stern, but he’s also just and beneath the threatening rumble of his voice, there is kindness. There needs to be, in this profession.

But through Zagreus’ eyes, Lord Hades is _stifling_. Expectations high, patience low. And it’s the main reason Zag turned towards stripping.

_“It’s the one place where I truly feel free to make my own choices…”_

Thanatos shakes the memory of Zag’s voice out of his head to listen to his present voice, flowing into his ear, warming Than to his core.

“Born to such a life of privilege, shouldn’t I be able to make my own choices in life? Create my own path? I know I must sound like a brat, but…”

“You do, Zag,” Thanatos says, moving a finger in the space between Zag’s, indulging in a little more touch.

Zag laughs, that low lilt that catches Than’s breath in his throat, halting it from moving for just a moment.

“Thanks for that, Than.” Zagreus responds to the touch, delicately lacing his fingers within Than’s, letting them dance together, just barely making contact. But it’s enough.

“Go on,” Thanatos says, turning to stare into a blazing red eye.

Zagreus sighs, slipping his hand out of the covers and holding it in the air above his head. “I want to do some _good_ in the world, Than.”

“Do you consider stripping to be a good deed?”

Zag laughs once more, but it’s louder this time; his embarrassed laugh.

“That’s just a bit of fun.”

Than hums, his hand chasing Zag’s out from the sheets to grasp it in the air. More touch, more contact. Zag squeezes back and their hands are intertwined. As they always should be.

“But you know what I mean, yeah?”

“I think,” Than starts, slow at first, shuffling his body ever closer to Zag’s until their shoulders are a mere hair’s breadth apart, “your father has built enough of an empire in helping people. Doing good.”

“Selling caskets is a good deed?”

A grumble resonates in Than’s throat, but he squeezes Zag’s hand, turning his head on the pillow until only Zagreus is flooding his vision.

“I mean by helping people in a time of need. Say all you want on the funeral industry, at the end of the day, we are caring for the living who are left to mourn for the dead.”

A moment passes between them, but Than is counting the seconds in units of Zagreus: hands held tight, arms twining around one another, chests pressed close together, and then Zagreus is on top of him, their points of contact too many for Thanatos to focus on just one.

“Perhaps you have a point there, Than,” he whispers, lips ghosting over Thanatos’. “Never thought of it that way.”

Thanatos smiles, slipping his free hand between Zag’s soft tresses to bring him down for a kiss.

“Because you’re a brat.”

Zag smiles until there’s no more sound; nothing but touch between fingers, skin, lips, tongue.

A routine Thanatos wishes never to slip out of…

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thnkurluckystar)


End file.
